fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Veneficus: hoofdstuk 7
600px|centre 3 November 2018 10:12 Bloed was overal in de limousine. Huilend lag Izak op de grond. Hij keek naar zijn bebloede arm. Hij zat overal onder het bloed, maar dit bloed was van hem. Zijn arm brandde. Hij had nu hulp nodig, maar hij kon moeilijk een ambulance bellen, want dan zou hij in de gevangenis terechtkomen. Wat had hij gedaan? Hij wilde dat hij gewoon thuis was, met zijn broer en ouders. Dat hij onder de douche stond en dat hij niet alleen het bloed van zich af kon wassen, maar ook alle nare herinneringen en gebeurtenissen, om voor eeuwig vergeten te worden. Izak hoorde voetstappen naast zich. Hij keek angstig op. Daar zag hij de tovenaar staan. Woede welde op in Izak. ‘Jij, jij!’ gromde hij, vuur flitste door zijn ogen. Hij greep zijn mes, dat rood was geworden van al het bloed. ‘Het is allemaal jouw schuld!’ Hij stond langzaam op en liet het mes goed in zijn handpalm vallen. Plotseling rende Izak naar de man toe. Hij gooide het mes in de richting van zijn gezicht. Enkele centimeters voor zijn gezicht verbrijzelde het mes en viel het op de grond. Stomverbaasd liet Izak zich weer op de grond vallen. De man glimlachte alsof hij een binnenpretje had. ‘Kom naar buiten Izak’, zei de man met een vriendelijke stem terwijl hij de deur van de limousine opendeed. Izak reageerde niet. Het enige wat hij nog wilde was weg hier, weg van alles. ‘Izak kom naar buiten, nu!’ snauwde de man ineens. Izak schrok van de plotselinge verwisseling van toon. ‘Izak, ik ga straks die auto opblazen, dus als je nu niet uit de limousine stapt, dan sterf je een van de meest pijnlijke doden denkbaar. Dat lijkt nu misschien aanlokkelijk, maar straks wordt alles beter, dat beloof ik je Izak’. De woorden werden langzaam maar zeker steeds onduidelijker. Izak kreeg hoofdpijn. Hij verloor te veel bloed. Hij zou dit niet overleven. Zijn arm was helemaal rood. ‘Help’, wist hij zachtjes te jammeren. ‘Help’, zei hij dit keer iets harder. Heel even leek Izak schrik in de ogen van de man te zien toen hij naar binnen snelde. Hij maakte een rare beweging met zijn arm, hij stak zijn arm vooruit en boog zijn pols en vingers naar beneden en trok toen zijn vingers omhoog als een soort kwal. Izak vloog recht de lucht in. Hij wees met de vijf vingers van zijn arm naar buiten. Izak vloog daarheen. Hij liet het allemaal gebeuren, het kon hem allemaal niks meer schelen of hij dood zou gaan of niet. De man haalde een paar zakdoekjes tevoorschijn. ‘Ik kan toveren Izak, maar dit zal ik toch echt handmatig moeten doen’, hoorde Izak in de verte. Hij kreunde zachtjes. De man liep weer terug in de limousine. Hij kwam terug met een bebloed mes in zijn handen. Izak huiverde bij de gedachte dat hij die uit de keel van een van de mannen moest hebben gehaald. Het kon hem niks schelen wat hij ermee ging doen, of het nou onderdeel was van het behandelen van zijn wond of dat hij Izak wilde vermoorden. Hij bracht het mes naar Izaks geraakte arm. Izak sloot zijn ogen. Plotseling voelde Izak een scherpe pijn in zijn arm. ‘AU!’ riep hij uit. ‘Shhh…’ suste de man hem. Izak vloog nog steeds in de lucht. Hij liep alweer de limousine in, hij kwam ditmaal terug met een fles water. ‘Izak, ik ga de wond schoonmaken, dat kan pijn doen, maar dat is het beste.’ Izak bereidde zich voor op de pijn. Hij keek heel even naar zijn arm, hij werd misselijk van het zien van de wond. Hij keek weg. Hij voelde dat de man rondom de wond een beetje water aan het gieten was. Het prikte een klein beetje. Het stopte. Toen voelde Izak dat er een nat zakdoekje op zijn huid werd geduwd. Izak drukte zijn kaken tegen elkaar toen het zakdoekje dichterbij de wond kwam. Het zakdoekje kwam niet helemaal op de wond, maar het deed alsnog behoorlijk veel pijn. ‘Dit gaat pijn doen’, zei de man zacht. Plotseling voelde hij water recht bij de wond. Het brandde zo erg dat Izak zijn ogen open moest doen om te kijken of zijn arm niet in brand stond. ‘AAAA!!’ brulde Izak. Gelukkig stopte het al snel. ‘Ik ga nu een klein sneetje in je arm maken om de kogel er uit te halen,’ Laat me raden, dat kan pijn gaan doen? Hij zei de woorden net niet hardop. ‘Dus bereid je maar even voor.’ Izak hoorde dat er water ergens overheen gegoten werd, maar niet over hemzelf, want hij voelde niks. Toen bedacht hij dat het waarschijnlijk over het mes gegoten werd, want het zou waarschijnlijk heel ongezond zijn om zo’n vies, bebloed mes weer te gebruiken bij iemand. ‘Waarom help je me eigenlijk?’ murmelde Izak. ‘Dat gaat jou niks aan, wees er maar gewoon blij mee.’ antwoordde de man. Izak deed heel even zijn ogen weer open. Hij keek naar zijn arm, hij zag dat de man al bijna in zijn arm ging snijden. Plotseling bewoog de arm van de man in een flits. Hij sneed in de arm van Izak. Bloed sijpelde uit zijn arm. Izak zette zijn tanden op elkaar. Hij moest moeite doen om het niet uit te schreeuwen. ‘Kan je me niet gewoon een verdoving geven?’ mompelde Izak. De man gaf geen antwoord. ‘Ik ga de kogel er nu uit halen, dat gaat heel veel pijn doen.’ Izak zuchtte, nog meer pijn. Izak zag dat de man een pincet in zijn hand had. Hij sloot opnieuw zijn ogen. Plotseling voelde hij iets bij zijn arm. Even daarna voelde hij dat het pincet in zijn arm gestoken werd. Iets metaligs schuurde enorm pijnlijk door de binnenkant van zijn arm. AUWW ‘Watje’, mompelde de man. Izak deed zijn ogen open. ‘Deze kogel zat in je arm’, hij liet een bebloede metalen kogel zien. Zonder dat Izak er op voorbereid was stak hij ineens een naald in Izaks arm. Hij schrok zich rot, waardoor hij een beetje door de lucht bewoog en de naald diep in zijn arm kwam te zitten. ‘Au!’ De man zuchtte. ‘Moet je ook maar niet zulke vreemde bewegingen maken’, mompelde hij. Hij ging verder met het hechten van de wond. Het voelde heel erg naar. Izak dacht ineens terug aan hoe hij de mensen in de limousine koelbloedig had vermoord. Izak voelde nog een laatste, harde prik in zijn arm. ‘Weet je Izak, jij bent speciaal,’ zei de man ineens,‘je hoeft je niet schuldig te voelen over de dood van die mensen in die limousine daar. Jij bent verantwoordelijk voor nog veel meer doden, maar daar kan je niks aan doen. Je ouders bijvoorbeeld.’ Izak luisterde met grote ogen naar wat de man te zeggen had,‘Je kon er niks aan doen, je was enorm gefrustreerd, je broer deed gemeen tegen je, daardoor kwam er een enorme uitbarsting van magie in de vorm van vuur.’ ‘Nee, nee, nee’, jammerde Izak zachtjes. ‘Oh, en je broer natuurlijk, je was razend omdat Lukas hem op de grond had geslagen. Jij bent een sjamaan Izak’, dat laatste zei hij op een mysterieuze fluisterende toon. ‘NEE!’ krijste hij. Hij schreeuwde, brulde en krijste de longen uit zijn lijf. Hij vloog verder lucht in. Zijn lichaam boog in een onnatuurlijke, kromme, pijnlijke vorm. Tranen stroomden uit zijn ogen. Zijn gezicht werd rood, en zijn ogen zagen er bloeddoorlopen uit, hij zag er manisch uit. Plotseling was er een enorme brand om hem en de man heen. Hij huilde hard, om alles, zijn broer, zijn ouders, de president en zijn bodyguards, de pijn. In zijn woede en verdriet vroeg hij zich nauwelijks af waarom hij en de man niet levend verbrandden. Er verscheen langzaam een symbool op zijn hand, als een soort brandmerk. Het had de vorm van een soort vlam. Plotseling verdween al het vuur en viel Izak hard op de grond neer. Het was alsof Izak ontplofte van alle emoties. ‘De man liep naar hem toe. ‘Pyro’, fluisterde hij. Vorige: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 6 Volgende: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 8 Wat vond je van dit hoofdstuk? Laat het weten in de comments! Heb je dit hoofdstuk gelezen? Ja Categorie:Veneficus Categorie:Veneficus: hoofdstukken Categorie:Nachthart Categorie:Nachthart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal